1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to selective non-epitaxial growth (SNEG) of non-epitaxial materials on a semiconductor substrate in the fabrication of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and more particularly, to methods of selectively forming amorphous and polycrystalline silicon on a non-crystalline surface of silicon nitride.
2. Background Art
In the current state of the art, selective epitaxial growth (SEG) of silicon on silicon surfaces is used in the fabrication of complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). SEG may be performed in chemical vapor deposition (CVD) using a mixture of precursors and etchants in a carrier gas, for example, hydrogen (H2). Typical precursors include: silane (SiH4), dichlorosilane (SiCl2H2), germanes (GeH4), dichlorogermane (GeCl2H2), etc.; and etchants typically include hydrochloride (HCL) and chlorine (Cl2). The use of SEG provides a multitude of device fabrication options on different substrate materials. In addition, SEG of silicon (Si) or silicon germanium (SiGe) offers self-alignment, low costs, in-situ local doping for the fabrication of local device strain.
Despite the advantages, SEG does not provide non-epitaxial silicon growth on both crystalline and non-crystalline surfaces. This presents a limitation with respect to the growth of Si or SiGe on surfaces like oxides, nitrides or any other front-end-of the-line (FEOL) compliant material that are of high temperature and contaminant free.